A Reward For Studying
by Animeboy15
Summary: A yaoi one shot between my oc Kyo and Nagisa. After helping Nagisa study Kyo gives him a sexy reward


Kyo was your average teenage boy, well not completely average since he was an assassin. He was sent to E class and learned that he had to kill his teacher, Korosensei by the end of the year or he would destroy the earth and If he did he would a huge amount of money as a reward.

Kyo didn't really care about the money, it wasn't really his style but Kyo was a pretty good assassin, he was pretty close to killing Korosensei, which was surprising. The first person who injured him was Karma Akabane.

But like always it became difficult to kill him.

Kyo also became Karma's rival since they didn't get along but over time they became friends. He also became friends with Nagisa Shiota

Kyo was never the type to make friends but Karma likes him because he likes his attitude and Nagisa likes him because he's like Karma but also pretty different and he's kinda mysterious in a way.

After a few weeks something happened between Kyo and Nagisa.

The two assassins had developed feelings for each other, they don't know how it happened, all they knew is that their feelings were real.

One day Kyo had called Nagisa over to a private spot and confessed and Nagisa felt the same. They told Karma about their relationship and he was fine with it, saying that he saw it coming.

After a few weeks Nagisa had asked Kyo if he could tutor him in science, which Kyo agreed to do, telling him to come over his house.

(At Kyo's house)

"Come on Nagisa, you can do this" Kyo said encouraging his boyfriend.

"This is confusing, you're saying such complicated things" Nagisa replied, scratching his head.

"If you focus I'll kiss you for each correct answer you get, okay Nagi?" Kyo said, calling the other boy by the nickname he gave him.

"Okay" the blue haired teen replied. Kyo kept teaching the subject to Nagisa and for each correct answer he would give him a little kiss.

After a few hours of tutoring Nagisa was a blushing mess thanks to Kyo's kisses.

"Good job, I guess I should reward you for your hard work" Kyo said and got close to the other boy, pushing him down on his back.

Nagisa looked up at Kyo, his blushing face amusing the other teen. "Time for your reward, Nagi" Kyo said and leaned down to kiss his lover.

The blue haired boy kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Kyo deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in Nagisa's mouth, their tongues swirled around each other in a passionate dance, making Nagisa moan softly and grip Kyo's shirt.

They soon pulled away and Kyo kissed and licked Nagisa's neck, earning soft gasps and moans from him as he began to remove his shirt.

Once Nagisa's shirt was removed Kyo took off his own shirt and licked and sucked on the boy's nipple, teasing the other one.

"K-kyo, ah~" Nagisa moaned as Kyo kept teasing him, using his knee to rub between his legs.

Nagisa's moans started to get louder as his body was beginning to get filled with pleasure. Kyo pulled away and looked into Nagisa's beautiful blue eyes which were filled with lust and Kyo could tell he wanted more.

Kyo pulled off Nagisa's pants and boxers and started to slowly stroke his member. "Ah~ Kyo~"

The black haired teen sucked on the tip of Nagisa's member, swirling his tongue around it. "Ahh~!" The blue haired teen moaned, tangling his fingers in Kyo's hair.

Kyo took more into his mouth, closing his eyes as he sucked.

Nagisa moaned his name, bucking his hips slightly. Kyo sucked faster and harder making Nagisa moan louder.

"K-kyo, I-I'm gonna come~!" Nagisa warned, Kyo kept sucking and Nagisa moaned his name as he came in Kyo's mouth.

Kyo swallowed and pulled away, looking at his lover. Nagisa looked back at Kyo panting softly.

"Turn around for me" Kyo told him. Nagisa nodded and got on his hands and knees, Kyo sucked on his fingers and pulled them out. He then slipped a finger inside of him.

Nagisa gasped and moaned, clutching the bed sheets. "Ah! Kyo~"

Kyo added another finger, thrusting them in and out of him, enjoying the sweet moans from his lover. He soon pulled out his fingers and positioned himself, entering Nagisa slowly.

"Kyo~! A-ah~" Nagisa moaned loudly. Kyo began to thrust in and out of him at a steady pace.

The blue haired teen moaned Kyo's name, moving his hips to meet Kyo's thrust. "Ahh~"

Kyo continued to thrust into Nagisa, turning him over on his back so he could see his face. The blue haired male wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck, moaning his name.

"You're so cute Nagisa~" Kyo said, leaning down to kiss his lover, stroking his member to match his thrust.

Nagisa moaned Kyo's name through the kiss as their tongues swirled around. Kyo continued to thrust into the other teen and soon hit his sweet spot.

Nagisa pulled away from the kiss, moaning loudly. "Ahh~! K-kyo! T-there~"

Kyo thrusted faster and harder into Nagisa, and the blue haired boy moaned Kyo's name loudly.

"I love you, Kyo~!"

"I love you too, Nagisa~" Kyo said and leaned down to kiss the boy beneath him, teasing his nipples. Nagisa tangled his fingers in Kyo's hair as Kyo sucked on his tongue.

After a while the two pulled away for air and Kyo stroked Nagisa's member faster.

"K-kyo~ I'm gonna come~!" Nagisa moaned.

"Me too, Nagisa~" Kyo said and kept thrusting into him, the two soon moaned each other's names as Nagisa came on their chest and Kyo came inside of him.

Kyo pulled out of Nagisa and laid down beside him, holding the boy close.

"I love you" they both said and fell asleep.

(This probably sucks but I did my best, plus it's been a long time since I did any writing)


End file.
